User blog:BoygeyMario/Make your own Elements
I really liked Julianthewiki's idea for sharing ideas for new level types. :) So how about people sharing ideas for new elements! Cuz teh 34th episode better have a new thing or else we're all gonna get FURIOUS!!! #'Popsicle': A blocker that shares similarities with Licorice X. Candies inside them can be destroyed but can't be selected. Destroying the candy inside it doesn't destroy the blocker. Popsicles however can only be destroyed by Cake Bombs & Toffee Tornados. Idea by BoygeyMario. #'Graham Cracker': A blocker that starts out flat, meaning that they lie between 2 spaces rather than taking one up. Candy destroyed adjacent to the cracker will cause it to fall on the opposite side of the destroyed candy, which will cause the candy in it's vicinity to get crushed & destroyed. (Or activated if it's a special candy) Now it's just treated as a 1-layered Meringue. 1 adjacent hit & it's gone. Idea by BoygeyMario #'Toffee Square': Can only be destroyed by specials or cakes. Also shares similar properties to chocolate whereby if a match is made adjacent to the toffee, those candies ALSO become toffee. Idea by Storm2 #'Multiplier Candies': Do what they say on the tin. Idea by Storm2 #'6 layer icing': Ditto. Idea of unknown origin #'Wafers(?)': Act as a fence between candies. Candies cannot be switched with other candies if a wafer is in the way. Similar to the graham cracker, but assumably indestructable. Idea by Storm2 #'Candy Cannons with new features': For mystery candies, chameleon candies, meringues and multiplier candies (I know the dispensers themselves aren't new, but they need more variety). Idea by various people The game now has these. #'2-hit locks': first match leaves the typical "X", second hit removes the lock entirely. Would resemble a black Union Jack sitting in a square. Idea by Storm2 #'Dark Chocolate:' Multiplies like normal chocolate, but can only be destroyed by special candies. Idea by Liquoritz #'White Chocolate:' Multiplies but does only encase the candy, not engulfs it. Idea by Liquoritz Although your idea didn't make it in CCS, it did make it into Candy Crush Soda! Congrats Liquoritz! :) #'Sugar Cube:' Indestructible but can be swapped around. Maybe there must be a limit of how many it could be in a level so it's not impossible. Idea by Liquoritz #'Liquorice Revolver': Similar to the swirls but can only be destroyed by special candies (which go through the blocker beyond like meringues or chocolate). Falls down randomly. Idea by Liquoritz #'Marshmallows': They multiply and "eat" your candies, AND it comes in many layers! Idea by Tonverg11 #'Smores: '''If a chocolate, marshmallow, & graham cracker are together in a row or column, they'll automatically combine into Smores. The smores act as a chocolate spawner, but can be destroyed in 5 hits. ''Idea by BoygeyMario #'Liquorice Egg: '''Break the egg, a chick comes out, the chick lives in a candy and makes it as a power-up without activating itself. ''Idea by a Wikia contributor #'Oven:' After certain amount of time or moves, the oven will spawn a random blocker onto a random part of the board. (Does not create chocolate spawners) Idea by TimBluesWin #'Anti-Gravity Mint: '''Indicates the direction where gravity pulls the candies to. (Similar to how 77 & 133 works) ''Idea by BoygeyMario #'Birthday Candies:' If the day you're playing is your birthday, at the start of each level, a Birthday Candy will appear, which when destroyed, will turn lots of candies around it into any kind of special candies (like color bombs, jelly fishes, etc.) This should look like lots of normal candy that is wrapped together. (not to be confused by Wrapped Candies). Idea by TimBluesWin #'Respawnable Meringue': They come in either 2, 3, 4, or 5 layers, but with every 5 moves, they add 1 layer (up to 5). They might have a golden-purple colour scheme. Idea by Blueeighthnote #'Doom Candy Bomb': Based on bejeweled twist. they acts like a normal bomb. but it doesn't appears from the top, it appears in a random square after a certain number of moves. they can't be matched nor moved, and the only way to destroy them is to use a special candy. once destroyed, they gives you 10000 points! Idea by Supermario3459 #'Bubblegum': At the beginning, this blocker covers one space.But each time a candy in its vicinity is destroyed,its size grows from 1 square of 1 space (1 X 1) to a square of 4 spaces (2 X 2) and afterwards a square of 9 spaces (3 X 3).And so on. This blocker can only be destroyed by cakes or tornadoes and candies inside the bubblegum can't be swapped. Idea by Dunlorev44 #'New Ingredients': Often, people think Bananas & Strawberries are good ideas for new ingredient. TimBluesWin also came up with Watermelon & Durians, which are resistant to striped candies. Idea by various people #'Jelly beyond 2 layers': The title explains itself. Idea of unknown origin #'Wooden Spoon': Rotates the entire board 90 or 180 degrees. Combined ideas of BoygeyMario & Marcnut1996 #'Wintermint': A blocker that freezes candy in an order of turn if not destroyed. Idea by Hypotek789 #'Peppermint': 7 layers of mint, but after being destroyed, scatters 5 colour bombs. Idea by Hypotek789 #'Icecream': A booster that stops chocolate for multiplying for certain moves. Idea by Tovnerg11 #'Flour/Powdered Sugar/Snow': Once in a while, it will turn all candy white, leaving the player to rely on shapes to tell them apart. Idea by Blueeighthnote #'Untouchable candies': Don't try to touch the candy, or you will fail instantly. Idea by Wildoneshelper #'Rainbow Jelly': Similar to Jelly (candy can land on it and also must be removed), but it will change color of a candy that fall on it to a random color. (The candy's color will not be changed if it is not moved). Idea by a Wikia contributor #'Moldy Candy': Very much like a normal candy, except that you can't swap it with adjacent candies, and the mold will spread to one of the adjacent candies per move. (Different from White Chocolate idea, since the candy will move when some candy under it is cleared). If one is part of a special candy creation pattern, the special candy will not be created. Idea by a Wikia contributor #'Track Tile': Instead of normal board tile, a track tile will move the candy 1 tile ahead (depending on the direction of the tile) per move. Idea by a Wikia contributor #'Sour Candies': King should've thought of this when they created Sour Salon! They're ordinary candies that take 2 hits to destroy. Idea by BoygeyMario #'Blocker Machine': There is a blocker, which is different on each level, inside it. And there is also a move count which is programmed differently on the levels, similar to the bombs. When the count reaches 0, the Blocker Machine will throw one or more blockers on random squares and the count will go back to the original number. It takes up 1 space and can't be destroyed. The number of blockers thrown by the machine varies on every level, and the range changes according to the colors of the blocker. Blue - 3x3, Green - 5x5, Yellow - 7x7, Red - The entire board. Idea by a Wikia contributor Category:Blog posts Category:CCS ideas